


Evil Love

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), movies - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, One Shot, Originally Posted on Nifty.org, Underage Sex, boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Carlose is just one of the meany pople on the island and this is his story.





	Evil Love

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own, work for, know anyone who owns or works for Disney and Disney's Descendants in any way. Also I don't own the Prologue book that this film is based on. I don't know the author as well. Also I have not read the books and I wrote this story before the movie aird. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Descendants story.
    
    
    An Evil women has been looked up for ten years for doing something unspeakable had
    found someone to have her way with. She is not like most evil women she knows as
    she is the only one without magical powers. But who needs magic when you are truly
    evil. After all she almost got away with her last crime. After her love making she
    found out she is with child. She decided to keep it after all she could teach her
    or him to be just as evil as her if not more so. This women is no other than
    Cruella De Vill. Once the child was born she seen it was a boy. She just smiled and
    named him Carlos. Twelve years later Carlos has been learning quickly on being evil.
    He is the top dog of all the boys he runs into. Lately he has been having his way
    with a ten year old boy named Pip. Pip's grandfather happens to be Tobey. Pip never
    knew who his father was. Even his mother had no clue as she slept around. So one
    night in an alley it was just Carols and Pip. The two of them just peeked inside a
    window and saw a young girl naked. They both became hard and before the girl saw
    them they were gone. Carlos was now all worked up and he just smiled at Pip.
    
    "You know what to do."
    
    Pip smiled as not only he looked up to his boss he loved him. He loved sucking his
    dick and drinking his evil juice and even having squirt into his ass. After all
    Pip's mom taught him to sexually serve anyone who wants it. He had sex with men,
    women, boys, and girls, but he enjoys it more with Carlos because he is always
    horny. Pip was sucking away at Carlos as Carlos just moans. Pip is the only boy
    who services him and he loves that. When it is just them in their hideout Pip is
    always naked just in case he is going to be fucked. Sometimes Carlos just watches
    Pip play with his little dick while sliding a dildo in his ass. When Carlos is
    super horny he would make out with the boy and even suck his dick. Pip loves it
     when Carlos is supper horny as it's the only time he gets his dick sucked by a boy.
     Other times its men, women, and girls. However this happens not to be one of those
    times. Soon Pip was drinking down Carlos's cum. The two boys soon left the alley
    with Pip being still hard. The next morning Carlos woke up seeing his dick in
    Pip's ass as Pip was fucking himself with it. Carlos just smiles and squeezed
    Pip's ass. He soon pulled Pip into him. The two just looked into each other's eyes
    and they soon kissed.
    
    "I love you Carlos. You are the only one
    I want to please. I'm all yours from now on."
    
    Carlos smiled and they kissed again. This time with passion. Carlos never truly felt
     loved. Even his own mother did not show it. However with Pip he felt love for the
    first time. Soon their kiss stopped as Pip was now being fucked hard. The boys just
    moaned. It did not take long for Carols to cum inside Pip but it was not over yet.
    Pip was now being sucked and loved every bit of it. Carlos sucked and sucked until
    Pip had his dry cum. Soon Carlos was rimming Pip and eating out his own cum from
    the boy's ass. Both boys loved it. Carlos did not know what was coming over him but
    he did not care. Soon Pip was once again being fucked hard until another lode shot
    into his ass. At the end for the first time Carlos was being fucked. Carlos could
     not believe how great it felt and wondered why he never let Pip fucked him before.
    For being new to fucking Pip took it slow. Once Carlos got used to having a dick
    up his ass Pip fucked him hard and Carlos loved it. From that day foreword they had
    sex any time they got a chance which was allot.
    
     End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was a short story but plase tell me whst you think of it. Also feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
